Love On U
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Junior pengunyah permen karet yang menggerutu padanya, Junyoung tidak menemukan hal salah atau menyebalkan dari hal itu. Reaksi Dongmyeong terlalu lucu dan menggemaskan. Tags : U KISS's Jun, ONEWE's Dongmyeong (maaf, summary nya berantakan)


.

Love On U

(U KISS/UNB Jun x ONEWE Dongmyeong)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _warnings : ooc, typos._

.

Junyoung ingin mengabaikan siapapun yang melewati pintu atap dan membaringkan diri seolah dia terlelap tanpa mempedulikan gerutu tidak jelas atau celoteh tidak bermutu dari pegawai lainnya, tapi bunyi letupan permen karet mengusik dirinya dan seakan mendesak agar Junyoung menghentikan kegiatan berpura tidur yang dia lakukan.

Manik Dongmyeong membentur pandangan terbalik Junyoung saat dia mulai membuka kelopaknya walau tidak ada yang membuka suara untuk melempar sapa atau memulai obrolan usai satu menit, Junyoung tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya anak baru ini inginkan tapi dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memberikan tempat di sisi kirinya.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara walau Dongmyeong menghempaskan diri dan menimbulkan bunyi keras selama sekian saat, Junyoung melihat yang lebih muda tengah menengadahkan wajah juga memejamkan mata . . .

"Apa ini? Kau mengganggu waktu tenangku untuk menikmati udara di atap kantor?" Junyoung menjadi pihak yang membuka obrolan seperti biasa, menggunakan nada jenaka seperti biasa

"Iya. Aku pintar kan?" Seharusnya ucapan Dongmyeong menjadi perkataan bernada sombong saat dia menyebut sebagai kesatuan, tapi Junyoung merasa Dongmyeong memindah topik pembahasan diantara ucapannya

"Heum" Rasanya Junyoung menyesal karena dia tidak membeli minuman sebelum dia naik ke atap gedung, dan dia tidak bisa pergi saat ini karena obrolannya dengan Dongmyeong

"Tidak ya?" Dongmyeong adalah orang yang baru dikenal oleh Junyoung, tapi mudah bagi Junyoung untuk menyadari kalau dia sedang tidak baik saja

"Perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan terbaik di semenanjung Korea. Kau tidak mungkin melewati tahap seleksi pegawai, kalau kau tidak pintar" Junyoung menjawab dengan nada ringan, tidak yakin apakah dia seharusnya menggunakan cara jenaka atau serius

"Ah, benar. Tempat ini adalah tempat kerja paling baik di semenanjung Korea" Gumam Dongmyeong, sempat didengar oleh Junyoung sebelum angin musim gugur membawanya

"Hari pertama aku mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa aku diterima oleh perusahaan ini, temanku mengatakan aku adalah pembohong yang buruk atau pemimpi yang terlalu tinggi" Cerita Junyoung tanpa dipinta

"Apa mereka menjatuhkan dagu saat kau sungguhan pergi ke tempat ini?" Tanya Dongmyeong, memasang ekspresi wajah sebagai pendengar yang baik

"Iya, tapi reaksi mereka bukan lagi hal penting saat aku berada di tempat ini" Kata Junyoung dengan senyum kecil

"Uh, apakah Senior Junyoung mengalami kesulitan saat awal bekerja disini?" Tebak Dongmyeong

"Seperti apa yang diduga dari pegawai perusahaan nomor satu di Korea" Junyoung menunjukkan ibu jarinya pada Dongmyeong

"Tapi Senior Junyoung bagus dalam menyelesaikan tugas apapun, seharusnya tidak masalah kan?" Dongmyeong menatap tidak mengerti pada tawa geli Junyoung

"Tidak ada yang sempurna untuk setiap tugas. Aku melakukan kesalahan juga menerima banyak teguran saat awal bekerja disini, dengan itu aku mempelajari apa yang bagus kulakukan juga apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengatasi keburukanku" Jawab Junyoung dengan senyum lebar, tidak ingin membentuk suasana kelewat serius dengan junior menggemaskannya

"Apa yang mungkin dilakukan untuk mengatasi keburukan?" Tanya Dongmyeong

"Berusaha lebih keras, bekerja lebih keras. Kalau aku tidak mendapat pujian, paling tidak aku tidak mendapat makian" Balas Junyoung dengan menunjukkan cengiran

"Ideologi yang mudah dipahami" Kepala Dongmyeong memberi anggukan, sementara sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum pertama yang dilihat Junyoung darinya pada siang ini

"Aku mendengar letupan permen karet sebelumnya. Kupikir, bunyi darimu" Junyoung membuka tema obrolan lain saat dia pikir kalau pembahasan mereka sudah selesai

"Iya, tapi aku melihat Senior Junyoung disini. Dan aku tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan" Suara Dongmyeong menjadi pelan pada ujung kalimatnya

"Ei, Divisimu memiliki banyak perempuan dengan sikap drama. Apa salahnya kalau kau mengunyah permen karet di depan senior?" Gerutu Junyoung, mengingat divisi Dongmyeong tidak jauh dari divisinya dan dia selalu mendengarkan para pegawai perempuan mengeluh atau menggerutu di lift

"Padahal aku tidak mengunyah permen karet saat ada meeting atau pada jam kerja. Ah, apakah aku menggerutu seperti mereka?" Dongmyeong memberikan ekspresi bertanya pada Junyoung

"Ah. Kalau kau yang melakukannya, tidak masalah" Balasan Junyoung tidak memuaskan ekspresi ingin tahu di wajah sang junior

"Kehidupan sebagai pegawai baru memang rumit, aku paham kalau kau membutuhkan waktu untuk terbiasa" Lanjut Junyoung, berhasil menghilangkan ekspresi ingin tahu pada wajah Dongmyeong

"Oh" Dongmyeong menggumam ringan dengan beberapa anggukan sebagai tanda kalau dia mengerti

"Saat kau menggerutu, kau menjadi lebih menggemaskan. Jadi aku tidak masalah denganmu yang menggerutu" Junyoung tidak melihat reaksi dari Dongmyeong karena panggilan masuk di ponselnya

"Ish! Ada apa?" Dongmyeong memperhatikan Junyoung yang menerima panggilan, tidak ingin mencampuri dan memilih untuk mengambil ponsel di sakunya

"Aish, aku harus kembali karena si Jeruk Mandarin tidak bisa melakukan persiapan rapat seorang diri" Tatap Junyoung melihat waktu istirahat tersisa dua puluh menit yang harus dia relakan, hela nafas yang menandakan enggan untuk meninggalkan posisi nyaman disini

"Eo, aku paham" Gerakan mengangguk yang dilakukan oleh Dongmyeong menimbulkan senyuman geli dari Junyoung

"Oh, Dongmyeong" Junyoung menghentikan tungkainya saat dia mengingat sesuatu, gerakan Dongmyeong yang kembali menyimpan bungkus permen karet membuat dia melontar tawa geli

"Ada apa, Senior Junyoung?" Imbuhan Dongmyeong pada namanya mendapat reaksi mendecak sebal dari si pemilik nama

"Perbedaan masuk satu tahun bukan perbedaan yang besar. Kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hyung', saat kita bertemu lagi" Tegur Junyoung

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" Anggukan Dongmyeong membuat Junyoung tersenyum dengan puas

"Waktu istirahat tersisa dua puluh menit. Kuharap, kau sudah memiliki makan siang" Kata Junyoung, sekali lagi menghentikan gerakan Dongmyeong untuk membuka permen karet

"Eung" Gerakan mengangguk dengan cepat yang dilakukan oleh Dongmyeong menimbulkan tawa kecil dari Junyoung

"Satu lagi, Son Dong Myeong" Junyoung tidak merasa terancam dengan pandangan tidak senang yang dilemparkan Dongmyeong padanya

"Iya, Senior Junyoung?" Kentara kalau Dongmyeong menahan nada kesal, membuat Junyoung berpikir kalau beberapa senior di divisi Dongmyeong mungkin mengerjainya karena reaksi lucu yang dia berikan

"Aku tidak mengetahui senior lain, tapi aku tidak masalah kalau kau mengunyah permen karet di depanku" Senyuman Dongmyeong menjadi respon yang memuaskan bagi Junyoung

"Ish, Hyung. Ada apa, lagi?" Sebal Dongmyeong saat Junyoung kembali menghentikan langkah dan menoleh padanya

"Sampai jumpa" Pamit Junyoung tanpa rasa bersalah, membentuk senyuman besar karena dia menimbulkan ekspresi kesal di wajah junior kelewat sopannya

"Eung, sampai jumpa, sampai jumpa" Balas Dongmyeong, separuh kesal juga separuh tidak peduli.

Junyoung memasang senyuman senang karena ekspresi wajah Dongmyeong yang dia anggap begitu menggemaskan, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan bingung dari Hansol atau ejekan kalau dirinya sedang sakit dari Yoochan.

Kalau mendengarkan rujukan dari Euijin -senior di divisi mereka-, Junyoung sedang mendapat virus merah jambu yang menyebabkan Hansol juga Yoochan mengoceh kalau istilah yang digunakan sang senior terlalu norak.

Junyoung tidak mempermasalahkan karena ekspresi serius Dongmyeong, yang berhasil dia lihat saat dia melintasi ruang divisi, membuat Junyoung hilang fokus pada hal lainnya.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Ceritanya, aku lagi ngiseng di YouTube dan menemukan beberapa video berkaitan Dolmaeng, termasuk video moment Jun x Dongmyeong dan berujung saya kangen berat sama pair ini. Belum lagi, akun fan Dongmyeong suka nunjukin post atau story dari Kakak Jun yang keliatan suka banget sama Dolmaeng. Plis, jangan bilang kalo aku sendirian yang masih gemes sama pair ini. Maaf untuk banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini, terima kasih karena sudah membaca cerita tidak jelas ini. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
